


I'm Sorry

by supernaynay



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mostly talking, Phone Calls, Pre-Relationship, Scott apologizing because I think he should do lots of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaynay/pseuds/supernaynay
Summary: Derek was exhausted by the time he had gotten off the phone with Stiles, not that he regrets staying up all night to talk to him because he doesn’t. Stiles needed him and since he’s not in Beacon Hills talking to him on the phone and telling him that killing Donovan was self defense was the best he could do right now. He would do it over and over again if Stiles needed him to.The problem now is that he’s been up all night and had just fallen asleep when his phone rings again. This time it’s Scott.





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so long ago but finally just watched the episode. It doesn't fit with the one after it but eh, I figured I would post it anyway.

Derek was exhausted by the time he had gotten off the phone with Stiles, not that he regrets staying up all night to talk to him because he doesn’t. Stiles needed him and since he’s not in Beacon Hills talking to him on the phone and telling him that killing Donovan was self defense was the best he could do right now. He would do it over and over again if Stiles needed him to.

The problem now is that he’s been up all night and had just fallen asleep when his phone rings again. This time it’s Scott. 

“Scott”

“I’m sorry Derek.” And Derek can’t help but roll his eyes at that.

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to.”

“What? You don’t even know what I want to apologize for. Wait who do you think I should be apologizing to?”

“Stiles.” Derek could picture the look on Scott’s face just by the sound he made.

“Stiles? No wait...Derek you don’t know what he did!” Now Derek is pissed.

“Yes I do, he called and told me everything the night it happened and I just got off the phone with him so I know about your fight. How in the hell could you possibly blame him for Donovan?”

“The fact that he bashed the guys head in with a wrench is pretty good reason!” That stops Derek in his tracks.

“Scott...that’s not what happened. Who told you that?”

“What do you mean that’s not what happened? Stiles said…”

“Scott who told you?” Derek knew he was growling but didn’t care.

“Theo, but Stiles...he didn’t deny it.” Derek thought he was supposed to be the one that was bad at communicating.

“Did you actually use the words “bash his head in with a wrench” or anything like it?”

“Um...no it was more “I know what you did” and he just kept saying that Donovan was going to kill his dad.”

Derek took a deep breath so he didn’t snap at Scott too harshly. “Scott listen to me. Donovan attacked Stiles outside the school, he ran inside to hide in the library thinking that Donovan wouldn’t be able to follow but he got in. Stiles was hiding and the whole time Donovan was taunting him about killing him and his dad. Donovan found him and was chasing him, Stiles climbed up scaffolding trying to get away but Donovan was right there. Stiles made some poles fall, Donovan fell with them and was impaled by one.”

If Derek wasn’t a werewolf he’s not sure he would have heard Scott. “Why..why didn’t he tell me?” 

“He was afraid of losing you and last night he thinks he was proven right.”

“Crap I need...I need to fix this. Why would Theo lie?”

“Maybe because Stiles was right and he’s evil.”

“Fuck...Derek I don’t know what the hell I’m doing anymore, not sure I ever did.”

“Trust me, I know the feeling.”

“That’s why I was calling you...to apologize for all the times I didn’t listen to you...all the times I made things harder for you.” Hearing that, Derek couldn’t help the small smile that he had on his face.

“You don’t need to apologize Scott. We both did things we aren’t proud of and wish we could go back and change, everyone does.”

“I’m still sorry.”

“Thanks, me too. Go see Stiles, fix this. You need him.”

The pause from Scott was so long that Derek almost thought that he had hung up until he heard. “He needs you.”

“What?”

“Derek...he’s not talking to anyone here about all of this but he’s talking to you. I think you’re the only one that he really trusts with everything.”

“Or he just knows that I’ll understand.”

“That too. But seriously Derek...he’s in pain, he’s stressed, he’s hiding things from me, Lydia...his dad...but he apparently isn’t hiding them from you. It sounds like he’s telling you everything. Please just think about it.”

After he got off the phone with Scott he tried to go back to sleep but he couldn’t stop thinking about what Scott had said. He lasted an hour before getting up and packing up what little belongings he had with him. It was time to go home, not to Beacon Hills, but to Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, I don't own any of the characters, the show, etc. This is all because my OTP of all of my OTP's is Sterek (Coldflash is gaining on them but shh don’t tell my boys). Kudos and comments make me smile.


End file.
